


if you gaze into an abyss

by shipcat



Series: Assorted Tumblr and Discord Drabbles [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Existential Horror, F/M, Mixed with Fluff huehuehue, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, naruto rare pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat/pseuds/shipcat
Summary: A post-coital Hidan and Anko discuss string theory and the divine. [Drabble]





	if you gaze into an abyss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spycaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spycaptain/gifts).



Her shitty K-pop hair flutters on his bare chest, as dark as the night sky above. She has a head filled with stars and theories that he’d never get, like,

  * _The absence of light is in itself evidence of a black hole, which will typically present itself with a contradictory ring of light around it, which comes from matter heating up as gravity pulls it to its doom; and,_


  * _if you fall into the visual horizon of a black hole you’re fucked before you know it, ‘cause invisibility is proof of its existence, something that we can’t run and hide from; and,_


  * _if you’re being pulled into a black hole your body will elongate like spaghetti, organs stretching into cells disintegrating into molecules and atoms, then energy; but,_



All Hidan really gets is,

  * _That these things have halos, that not even light can escape the fury of God; and,_


  * _that angels are horrific things, the sight of which causes death; and,_


  * _that we are all made of the stardust, and to stardust we will return._



Anko laughs when Hidan says that. He shoves her, and she shoves him back, slapping a hand over his mouth.

“Shut your trap,” Anko says, simply. Not because he’s stupid, but because she’s tired of his rambling, cracking a yawn before laying back down on his chest.

He shifts, skin sweaty and slick against the hood of his car. With a shrug, Hidan goes back to star gazing, neck prickling with static. 

He tells himself they don’t stare back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be posting more of my rare pairs now! What do you think of Hidan/Anko?
> 
> Speak your mind below, or catch me on Tumblr [ThatShipCat.](https://thatshipcat.tumblr.com)


End file.
